Idol Days
Idol Days Sim Date is a dating simulation game created by Pacthesis. It was released on July 16, 2010. Plot Lexie is a guitarist who has always dreamed of being part of a band on the big stage. She moves to South Cigam in hopes of finding a band to join, and runs into Cody Wing, the drummist for the popular band "Sistehcap". As they are in need of a guitarist, Lexie joins the band, and has 30 days before their next concert. Characters - Main Lexie (Renamable) The player character. She is a guitarist with dreams of the big stage. Emerson Reid The lead vocalist and bassist of Sistehcap. He is extremely popular with the fangirls though he admits to being nervous around girls. He likes hamburgers, coffee, and the CD. Cody Wing The dorky drummer of Sistehcap. He always gives others nicknames and messes around. He has serious secret that he will entrust the player with further into his route. He has a tattoo on his right forearm. He likes french fries, hamburgers, and the Game Bro. Zane Pierce The keyboardist of Sistehcap. Zane doesn't talk much and is often irritable, but has a sensitive side, especially for animals. His father was a classical pianist and was very hard on Zane when he was young. He ran away from home. Zane likes popcorn, coffee, and the plushie. - Unlockable Characters Ace Summers A well-off actor living in the Summer Mansion. He is known as a pedophile by Amy and some of the fans supporting the assumption that he is much older than Lexie. Ace has an intense hatred/fear of spiders and is very protective of Lexie. He likes fries, the plushie, and the book. : -How to Unlock- Ace loses his wallet and it can be found in a bush by the phone booth. Obtaining the wallet grants the player access to Ace's mansion. Devin Vesey The crabby former guitarist for Sistehcap. People often mistake his room for a bathroom. He is not fond of Emerson for reasons from the past that come up later in the game. TRIGGER WARNING: suicide/suicidal He likes popcorn, french fries, and the book. : -How to Unlock- Upon waking up on day 15, a cutscene will occur where the player runs into Devin. From then on, the player can visit the door with a stickman on it in the apartment building. - Minor Characters Skyler An employee at Raven's. She is Devin's ex-girlfriend. Ruby An employee at the Toko Burger. She says Cody's the cutest member of Sistehcap. She gives hints about Ace and Devin. Chad Cody's identical twin brother. Cheat Codes Codes can be entered at the telephone booth found at the lower-left corner of the map. Cheats *fooddoesnthealwoundsirl = Gives 200 hp *grandtheftinventory = Gives 100 of all items *iliketodigoutcoinsfromthesofa = Gives $1000 *mypowahlvlisover9000 = Gives 100 of all items, 2000 hp, $1000, and max stats *woooooosh = Skips to the day of the concert Max Relationships *nomorefangasm = Max xp with Emerson *chadisastupidname = Max xp with Cody *cuddlyemo= Max xp with Zane *spidermanisnothishero = Max xp with Ace *dontlethimtieanoose = Max xp with Devin *thisgameblows = Max xp with everyone Endings (Warning: Spoilers Ahead) Lexie Bad Ending: If you chose not to date anyone, at the end, the same cut-sequince ending will appear, and nothing will happen after. Emerson Good Ending: If you finish Emerson's path by the end of the 30 days, after the concert, he will congratulate you on your first performance, then he will ask if you want to be like this forever, because he feels you two were brought by fate. If you say "I love you too.", he will pronounce the two of you as lovers. After the time-skip, you are happily married to Emerson. Bad Ending: If you finish Emerson's path by the end of the 30 days, after the concert, he will congratulate you on your first performance, then he will ask if you want to be like this forever, because he feels you two were brought by fate. If you say "We should just be friends.", Emerson apologizes for telling you his feelings and agrees with you. Cody Good Ending: If you finish Cody's path by the end of 30 days, after the concert, he will congratulate both you and himself on making it through their first performance, he then says that he was scared of telling you the truth, but he told it to you anyway. If you say "I love you for who you are.", he will be suprised that you would be able to be around him, even if he was one big lie, but that he can be himself when he's around you. After the time-skip, Cody will propose to you. Bad Ending: If you finish Cody's path by the end of 30 days, after the concert, he will congratulate both you and himself on making it through their first performance, he then says that he was scared of telling you the truth, but he told it to you anyway. If you say "I can't love somebody who lives a lie.", Cody will say he expected that, but he's glad that he met you and that he was able to share his secret with someone. Zane Good Ending: If you finish Zane's path by the end of 30 days, after the concert, he will admit that he expected you to mess up, but says you did just fine. He will then admit that he always hid his true-self from others for fear of being judged, but that you accepted him as he truly was, and confesses to you. If you say "I love you too...", he says that he thought you liked him, and asks if you can stay with him forever. After the time-skip, You and Zane have a girl named Laura, and Zane is telling her how the two of you were rock stars. Bad Ending: If you finish Zane's path by the end of 30 days, after the concert, he will admit that he expected you to mess up, but says you did just fine. He will then admit that he always hid his true-self from others for fear of being judged, but that you accepted him as he truly was, and confesses to you. If you say "I like you, but love is going a little far.", he says that he's a little confused about himself and apologizes, but says that you're a good friend. Ace Good Ending: If you finish Ace's path by the end of 30 days, after the concert, he congratulates you on your first concert, then admits that he loves you, and asks if you love him too. If you say "Of course.", he says he'll always be there for you, because he's your knight (In shining armor). After the time-skip, You and Ace have a boy named Logan, and the three of you are racing to a lake, with Logan riding on Ace's shoulders. Bad Ending: If you finish Ace's path by the end of 30 days, after the concert, he congratulates you on your first concert, then admits that he loves you, and asks if you love him too. If you say "I'm sorry, but I don't.", he apologizes, and asks if you would forget about his confession. Devin Good Ending: If you finish Devin's path by the end of 30 days, after the concert, he says you did very well for a first-timer, and confesses that he loves you. He says that he's dated many girls and has been dumped so many times that it doesn't even hurt anymore. He says that he wouldn't care if you dumped him if you were another girl, but you're not. He says that you're the most important person to him and asks if you'll stay with him. If you say "I'll stay with you because I love you." He says that he's so glad, and he wants to keep you by his side forever. After the time-skip, you are happily married to Devin. Bad Ending: If you finish Devin's path by the end of 30 days, after the concert, he says you did very well for a first-timer, and confesses that he loves you. He says that he's dated many girls and has been dumped so many times that it doesn't even hurt anymore. He says that he wouldn't care if you dumped him if you were another girl, but you're not. He says that you're the most important person to him and asks if you'll stay with him. If you say "I'm sorry, but I can't stay with you.", He'll apologize for being so selfish, and asks you to remember that you're the first girl he ever seriously loved. Trivia * Mako Utsugi (a dateable character from from Festival Days) accidentally hits Zane on the head with a soccer ball in the park. * Sistehcap is mentioned by multiple characters in other games, especially Teddy, a dateable character in Chrono Days, who is a huge fan of the band. * The player character, Lexie, appears in Star Days as a friend of the protagonist Tara in the "Phoenix" ending of that game.